Its Over
by NikkiCandiOE
Summary: Candice just broke up with her boyfriend of eight months John Cena and she never thought it would be so painful. oneshot


"Candice?"

A head of silky black hair turned to show teary brown eyes. Candice Michelle had tears running down her cheeks. She and her long time boyfriend of 8 months had just split up for good and the beauty was taking the ending harsher than she thought she would.

Without wiping her tears away, Candice tried to smile. "Hi Jeff."

Jeff sat down next to Candice. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Candice sighed, finally wiping away her stray tears. "I just…I didn't know it was going to happen so soon."

Jeff half smiled. "I think we were all expecting it though."

Candice nodded. "I was too..." She allowed her voice to trail as she bit her bottom lip, fighting off tears. "He never let me be who I wanted to be. I could only be a Cena; never anything other than that. I couldn't take it. I was secluded from the others."

"Do you still love him?"

Candice looked at her friend, meeting his eyes. "Yes. But I can't hang on anymore. He's better off without me."

"And you're better off without him." Jeff smiled, he reached over and brought her into a hug. Unlike most people in the WWE, Jeff and Candice understood each other. They were like brother and sister, they were always there for each other.

"Come on, Candy." Jeff helped Candice off the patch of grass she had ran to after her final break up with John. "Raw is almost on." He lead her back to the arena.

The arena was not a safe place for a broken heart. Everywhere she turned people seemed to be staring into her teary eyes, causing Candice to feel insecure. She hadn't wanted her relationship with John to end. But it was a must in order for her to move on. And by moving on she meant getting away from the gang. It wasn't exactly a gang in the matter of guns and killings, but more on the lines of…once a Cena always a Cena. And Candice wasn't willing to be tied down. So she had to let go. She was being driven crazy with remembering who she was allowed to talk to and who she wasn't. The WWE had a lot of people, half of which she wasn't allowed to talk to.

Jeff pushed Candice through the busy halls of the arena. The crowds must have grown larger since the break up of Candice and John. Some of the superstars kept trying to get to Candice, trying to hear what she'd have to say. But Jeff wasn't letting them near her.

"Get back! C'mon guys, let her through!" Jeff hollered, keeping back nosy people. "Keep ba-"

Jeff's sudden cut off became Candice's reason to look up. The halls had split like the parting of the red ocean. Only three people stood in the middle: Candice and Jeff side by side at one end and John at the other. Candice locked her brown eyes on John's blue pair. So this was what it was going to be like. The famous couple, who were inseparable, was going to be the reason for WWE's world to stop? They would be the new talk amongst the divas? They were going to be the new gossip on ?

Candice crossed her arms tighter to her chest in an attempt to resist from shaking. She loved him. She couldn't help but love him; he was always so sweet and understanding. They had so many romantic memories of candle lit dinners and long walks into the dark night sky. They had kisses in the rain and snow ball fights in winter. Poems had been written and songs had been sung.

But now it was over. There was no more of John's love for Candice.

Quickly, she turned around and headed the other way, Jeff followed close behind. Candice quickened her steps as she heard John's call of "Candice wait!" And soon he was right behind her and Jeff.

"Candice, c'mon. Wait for two seconds."

She sighed, "Why? John you knew this was going to happen, why are you trying to fix it now?"

He jumped in front of her, stopping her with those blue eyes. "Because I care about us. I still love you, Candice. I don't want to let you go."

Were those tears in his eyes? He took her hand in his and held it softly, stroking it with his thumb. "Please," John pleaded. "Give me another chance."

Her heart was breaking all over again; she wanted to take him back. She wanted to forget everything that had happened, the last two months of hardly talking and the large fights they'd been having. But she couldn't, his words still stung. And she couldn't hang on anymore.

"I'm sorry John," Candice gently pulled her hand away. "It's over."

His face dropped. He was speechless. She was gone.


End file.
